Confrontations
by Abster1
Summary: Based off of 'Wanting Casey'. What type of confrontation must take place when Derek loses it and kisses Casey at the party? Read and find out. All reviews welcomed DerekCasey. Final chapter up!
1. We're Home!

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but my muse doesn't want it to work on the next part of this story, so this will be posted in three parts. I hope you like this so far, but you can only read this if you've read NotAContravince's Wanting Casey, because that was the first Casey/Derek fic I read (before I had even seen the show) so she get's so many props it's not even funny, plus she gets props for encouraging me to put it up soon. Okay, read and review!

* * *

Derek didn't know what to do. He had kissed Casey at the party. She had avoided him the rest of the weekend, and he couldn't stand it. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he was pacing, trying to think of what he could do. His dad and Nora were coming home tonight and they were picking up Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie on their way, they would be sure to notice if something was up. His dad. A lightbulb clicked on in his head - his dad was smarter than he was in the 'being nice to girls' or 'getting girls to talk to you again' catagories.

Someone called upstairs, "We're home!" Derek breathed a sigh of relief, he would ask his dad right now. He just wouldn't be specific, why did his Dad need to know who he was talking about? Walking into the hallway he heard Marti yelling up the stairs, "Smerek!" He smiled and started his way toward her, but he ran into someone first.

"Sorry," he heard Casey say the same moment he did. Both looked up at each other at the same time; Derek could've sworn he felt his face get red as Casey shot in the direction that he wasn't, glaring at her shoes with a defiant look on her face.

Marti saved them further awkwardness with her, "Smerek! I'm back!" Then he managed to slowly shift his gaze from Casey to his little sister standing at the end of the hallway.

"Smarti!" he managed to make his voice say. Walking toward her he was about to ask her about her stay at their Grandma's when her face changed.

The ecstatic smile on Marti's face disappeared and turned into a frown, Derek could tell she was worried. "Did I do something?"

"What?"

"Casey just went back to her room. Is she mad at me?" She looked up at her big brother Derek, a worried look on her face.

He bent down to her level, his voice reassuring, "No. You didn't do anything. She's mad at me - we had a fight this weekend, and I guess she's not over it." He tried his hardest to finish with a convincing smile to mask how he really felt, that he'd never make it alright again, and apparently it worked.

Her face split into a wide smile and she said, " I _told_ you that you wouldn't make it the weekend."

He just smiled and walked with his sister back downstairs replying, "Yeah, you were right - Smarti."

* * *

A/N: And cut! LOL Um, read and review and another chapter will come faster than it would have before. Happy Thanksgiving!  



	2. Advice

A/N: Look! I updated! Yes, I'm very proud of myself too. Oh, that's not what you were going to say? Oh well. _I'm _very proud of myself. This part, not exactly my favorite even in this story, and definitely not overall. But still good. :D Enjoy. The last (final!) chapter will be coming VERY soon. I really hope. Okay, I'm done. Read.

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Life With Derek (that's affiliated with Disney corportation) but I don't even own the plot for this story. Well, the spin-off part I do- but remember, this is based off of 'Wanting Casey' by NotAContrivance. AND! It's updated to at least the part where the spin-off starts!

* * *

Derek was in the kitchen, eating cereal as his Dad and Nora were bragging about their weekend. When there was a lull in the conversation Edwin asked, "Where's Casey?"

It was as if it clicked in everyone's head at once. They all looked up, having realized Casey wasn't downstairs with them, and all of them looked around as though Edwin was lying. With Derek's head hung low over his cereal, a guilty look on his face, everyone gradually turned their heads to him. "She's just a little bit mad at me." he said quietly - but everyone heard him.

Marti burst out, "They had a fight - just like I said they would!"

Nora cut off Derek's response with, "See George? That's why I didn't want them staying together!"

"No!" he shot out suddenly, "I - I mean it really wasn't any big - I mean anything big. She's really not that mad - well yes she is - but that's not why she's upstairs." He paused for a second to come up with a good reason Casey wasn't there, and breathe - knowing fully that he sounded like raving lunatic. "There was some leftover homework or some paper she had to finish. I think that's what she said anyway."

Nora spoke up again, glancing suspiciously at Derek, "Well if I know Casey she-"

"Casey what?" Casey asked, coming into the kitchen looking around interestedly, but avoiding Derek's gaze.

Before anyone else could say anything the teenage trouble-maker said hurriedly, "We were just talking about how you were upstairs doing some extra homework and that our tiny little fight had nothing to do with it." He was sure the breakfast bar heard him, since that was what he was talking to, but to be sure everyone else did he jerked his head up to look at Casey, "Right?"

She knew he was talking to the table so no one could see he was telling a big fate lie. No one but her saw his darting eyes, the dead giveaway, well, that's what always gave him away when he was lying to Casey. That and he never knew what to do with his hands – in his pockets, through his hair, scratching at non- existent itches, and stuff like he was doing now – twiddling his thumbs. Derek looked at her that second, her already knowing his lie, the truth and her intention was to rat him out.

There was something in his eyes that made her hesitate, a type of pleading, and she reconsidered. After all, the reason for her avoidance of Derek flashed into her head. The intense dancing, getting closer and closer – being able to feel each other breathing. His hot breath on her lips, the heat between them – his lips oh god, she hoped she wasn't remembering sparks in that brief kiss. No one needed to know the whole truth – she was sure of it. Not even Derek had to know the whole truth – those little exhilarating sparks (she wasn't about to deny it to herself) were completely imaginary to all other people.

"Almost exactly right. I just finished it and wanted to say 'welcome back'." She sat down opposite Derek, worried about why she was suddenly breathless, and about how she was supposed to act around him now that avoiding him was no longer an option.

He took the situation out of her hands though when he spoke, "Hey Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

George looked surprised, "Well – sure. What about?"

"I was kinda hoping it could just be one of those father-son talks."

Smiling he said, "Okay. We'll go into the other room."

"Thanks." Derek got up hurriedly and went into the next room before George was able to do anything else. When he _did_ make it into the den Derek was pacing around, and almost at once he came around from behind and shut the door with a snap. 'Dad' went over to sit on the couch and the son followed. "Dad, I've got a problem; a _very_ big problem."

"Okay. Shoot."

"And it's a ... girl problem."

"So you came to me?" he seemed astonished at the thought of him knowing more about girls than his son.

"Yes. Bizarre as it may seem." He stopped and stood up, starting to pace again.

"Well, what's your problem? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. It's like trying to fix something that's not broken." He gave a little chuckle, but Derek didn't respond; he actually seemed to be getting paler.

"There's this girl," he paced, "and I really like her..."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you!"

With his hands up George said, "Okay okay! This '_girl_' is nameless."

"It _is_ a girl. Oh – she's a girl." He ran a hand through his hair continuing, "She's incredible. And I was _trying_ to get her to like me. But I messed up."

Calmly George said, "What did you do?"

"I kissed her."

"And this is bad because ..."

"At first it was great – I'm positive she kissed me back – but then she pulled away. The look on her face," he sighed, "it was horrible." Derek stopped pacing and plopped down on the couch so he was lying down, an arm over his eyes. His voice broke when he spoke next, "I don't know what to do."

"Well," George started slowly, "the only thing I can think of to do is talk to her."

He laughed, "Yeah – and what am I supposed to say? Sorry I kissed you, but I like you."

"Exactly."

Derek sat up, "You're serious?"

"Yes – you don't have to look so surprised. I'm sure that if you explain yourself she'll listen. Then your problem might just disappear." And he mumbled to himself, "Whatever it is."

"Well... it's worth a shot." He stood and as he was walking back toward the kitchen said, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem."

Derek walked into the kitchen confidently, ready to face Casey. Looking around though, he only found Nora and Marti; Nora cleaning up and Marti still eating some chips. He stopped short when he saw them, "But – where'd Ca- everybody go?"

Nora looked up from the dishes, "Hmm? Oh, they went upstairs. To their rooms I think. It _is_ a school night you know."

Nodding his head Derek turned to the stairs nervously.

* * *

A/N: Like? Don't like? hate? Tell me! In a private message, review, or any way of your choosing. Reviews are prefered though. :D Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Review please!

-Abz


	3. Confrontation

A/N: Yay! I'm updating AGAIN! Now you should be uber proud of me! I know I am. Okay, this chapter is shorter - but it's lots of fun - and the one you've all been waiting for! Okay. Go. Read. Review. Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, it's characters or any references I may have made (Love Actually -and if you've got no clue - don't worry about it. Or ask me).

* * *

Looking up the stairs almost in horror, Derek tried to breathe, and he gulped nervously. All at once he started bounding up the stairs and ran until he got to Casey's door. He stopped himself from pounding on the door right away, and instead ran a hand through his hair. After taking a minute or so of deep breaths, he knocked lightly on the door.

"C'min." Shocked that she had actually let him in and that she didn't ask who it was, it took him a second to register what she had said. Moving as if in slow motion, he turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open. She was sitting on her bed, and didn't look up from her book as she stepped into the room. When Derek snapped her door shut she looked up, having finished her paragraph and placed her bookmark.

As Casey looked up her eyes opened wide, her mouth dropped open, and she scrambled back toward the headboard. "Don't say anything. Please." Derek stopped whatever she was going to say, and she nodded her head, willing to hear what he had to say. "I - I'm sorry." Slowly he started walking towards her bed. "I _shouldn't've_ kissed you."

"Damn right you shouldn't've!" Casey was silenced again with a pleading look from Derek.

"But I don't regret it."

"You don't?"

"No. I - "he sat on the edge of her bed opposite her."I like you."

After Derek's exhale and a silence during which he studied Casey's face for reaction she said, "You - _like_ me?"

"Yes. And don't ask me what type of 'like' I mean. You know and I know so we can skip that whole step." his tone was cocky, and she almost had to stop herself from smiling. He waited for her to say something, but she was still staring at her toes in shock. "Oooo - kay. Next step. _You_ kissed me back."

That broke the trance, "Did not!"

"_Yes_, you did."

"Fine, I did. But I pulled away really fast."

"Would you be willing to do it again?"

"Do it? _Again_? Are you on _crack_?"

Derek laughed at that, "_No_. Can you honestly tell me that you don't want to kiss me again? You don't want to see if you felt anything - maybe you could tease me because you think I'm a bad kisser?" He raised his eyebrows at her persuasively, "The possibilities are endless."

Casey looked down at her nails thinking about what he said, not realizing how close he had scooted to her gradually; until he kissed her suddenly that is. She didn't think, even when she realized it was Derek kissing her; all she did was kiss him back. _He_ actually broke the kiss, and whispered to her, "You kissed me back."

"I know. Point?"

"I forgot." He kissed her again, and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck and with his arms around her waist he pulled her closer. Neither thought and they both conveniently forgot about everything else when they came together again after that.

Derek simply smiled and told his Dad that his 'problem' had worked out when he asked. And after Casey broke up with Sam she simply said that they had grown apart.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so, _I_ like it alot. Review please! Oh, and I should be writing and posting a one-shot 'Life With Derek' fic before he end of next week. Keep a look-out! And in the mean-time, review! 

-Abz


End file.
